1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass guide construction for a door provided in a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a door sash construction provided in a door panel and supporting a window glass pane.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an automobile door panel includes a door panel body formed by connecting an outer door panel and an inner door panel, an upper door sash mounted to an upper portion of the door panel body, and a lower door sash provided under a front lower portion of the upper door sash for guiding vertical movement of a window glass pane. Depending on the door panel structure, however, the glass pane cannot be mounted in place because of the presence of the lower door sash that has been mounted beforehand. In such a case, the glass pane is assembled beforehand, and the lower door sash is then assembled in a condition where the glass pane is held in an elevated position.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 9, when assembling a window glass pane 103 in a door panel 101, the glass pane 103 is first supported in an oblique position (P1) above the door panel 101 before mounting the lower door sash. The glass pane 103 is translationally moved downward (P2) while holding such an oblique position. After rotating the glass pane 103 from the position P2 to P4 through P3 successively, the glass pane 103 is translationally moved upward (P5) while holding a horizontal position. Then, the lower door sash (not shown) is mounted to the door panel 101 by bolts while holding the glass pane 103 in that elevated position.
Thus, a worker has to mount the lower door sash to the door panel 101 while holding the glass pane 103 in the elevated position. Accordingly, a larger number of assembly steps have been required to assemble the glass pane 103, and hence a longer time has been required to mount the glass pane 103 in place. Also, when assembling the glass pane 103, there has been a risk that the glass pane 103 may be caught by a corner of the door panel 101 and damaged.